Butterflies
by abonhigh
Summary: One-shot. All human. Try it, I am sure you won't regret! xD


**So here is something to get out of the freaking writer's block, but i absolutely loved it.**

**Butterflies.**

My head lolled to my right side on the pillow and I stared outside the window. The room lights were dull red, thanks to the ambience my Designer had created specially for night times, and the entire city lay out in yellow twinkling lights. The black canvas pressed down upon them; the moon shining in all its glory. I really couldn't care less. The only thing on my mind was whether I would get to see him again.

Edward Cullen. The most adorable, beautiful, intense person you'll ever meet. His green eyes were my favorite obsession, his smile my favorite heaven. I met him when I was seventeen years old. He was eighteen that time. My Dad's words and my infinite love for him had convinced me into joining the SCID, the Salvatore College of Interior Designing. I had just come into a relationship with my childhood best friend, too, which was going totally downfall by the way. But I wasn't concerned because having a boyfriend at that age was considered that I can be socially acceptable. I didn't boast about having him. It was like I wanted to create that mystery about me, the new girl who joined two months late. But if anyone was to ask if I had a boyfriend, I used to blush and say a small 'yes' with a wide smile.

So there I was, looking around the class to see whom to go and talk because it was just three days that I had joined and I really didn't know anyone that much. And something black caught my eye. Someone in black. He was looking somewhere to his side and those five seconds that I stared at him I knew there wasn't anyone else that I would like strip off and eat like a sexually deprived person. I had to look away because it hurt to look at him more than that. He was too good for himself.

My phone buzzed on my side table. I groaned. That part of me which still didn't like cell phones that much hadn't died. I somehow managed to grab it without having to move too much and I had to grin when I read the text message.

W8ng 4 u r cafe. no xcuses. cya!

I quickly got up, suddenly too excited to get moving. I stripped out of my shorts and tee and donned a red skinny jeans and one of my most favorite black top. The elevator couldn't come faster. I quickly stepped inside and pressed the P2 button. I ran to my car, pulled open the door and jumped inside. The purr of the engine had never seemed so satisfying.

In the next few days, I got to know the most saddening part of my entire existence. He was one of THE GROUP. You know the one? Good-looking, rich, and out of league types? Yeah. My hopes were squashed. And coincidently, Jake was there those times to distract me. At such times, I was happy that I had him as my boyfriend. He was very….uh, active….in activities that I am sure I don't need to mention. I tried to cheer in the fact that I was in the Sincere people's group that was the favorite of the entire staff.

Being in an institute where you are put in groups for presentations, though, somehow led me to meet Alice Brandon. She was one of THE GROUP. And I swear she was a ball of energy, always bouncing. People called her weird. I called her adorable. And then the drama of being a teenager somehow led me straight into their group. THE GROUP. The one with the most good-looking, rich and out of league types. Till then, things with Jake had gone way too good. I was more than attached to him. I had also forgotten Edward for the time being. I broke up with him not later after that for reasons I didn't like to think about. But meeting Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen and Garret Kegal was like having a dream come true. Firstly, it was just that pride of being in that group. However, as the days went by I got to know Rosalie and Alice and they soon became one of my best friends. Garret, as I got to know later, was best in making people laugh. He was chilled, while Edward was moody and intense. Garret didn't make me feel like I didn't belong in the group. Edward was like a shell. It was near to impossible to break his shell. Even after I was in their group, he hadn't spoken to me properly for nearly a month or more than that. I really couldn't remember. We were like a bunch of butterflies trapped in a jar. Different personalities, different interests but somehow led to into the same place where we couldn't escape.

Getting to know Edward after that was one of the best things that happened. And second best thing was hearing him call my name. The way he used to say _"Bella"_ was always refreshing and like music. I don't know why, but he hardly used to take my name. Anyways, Garret had left the institute claiming that Designing really wasn't his cup of tea. Edward was the only guy left in the group and Rosalie and Alice later confessed that they didn't like him that much anyways. I tried, though. He admitted he wasn't interested in this field. That explained his anti-social behavior in class and the fact that he couldn't grasp the concepts that well. I admitted that I was doing it just for my Dad and he went into the lecture of explaining how I should've chosen my career on my own interest. I could've said the same to him, but I didn't. Because in my mind, I was screaming that I don't regret what decision I made - it led me to you. We completed those two years in agony. We didn't want, but we did. For reasons of our own. I didn't make any move for more than friendship and he did the same. When those two years were completed, we all went our separate ways. Rosalie and Alice went for Landscape Designing before settling in jobs. I went for literature as I wanted since my ninth grade when I had read my life's first novel - Edward had also agreed I would to do good in literature when he'd read some of my pieces. And Edward went to Fashion Designing, as he had wished before SCID. Being in contact was next to impossible after that.

I parked my car near the cafe, grabbed my jacket and stepped out. I was close to jumping up and down in my excitement. I tried my best not to run when I dashed towards the entrance. I stopped. Taking a deep breath that was much needed before I met Alice and Rosalie inside this cafe, I put my hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. My eyes found them without much effort and I was already storming to their table before I realized what was going on. And because I was so busy in looking at the two girls that I almost didn't see the guy sitting there. I stared dumbly for two whole minutes before Rosalie spoke,

'Garret couldn't make it. He's sorry.'

I nodded without looking at her. Because right now, I was immersed deeply in two pools of my most favorite green that were staring back at me with the same intensity they had when Edward had first kissed me without meaning to.

**I hope it's not too bad. Reviews are always welcomed with open arms!**

**-Abbey**


End file.
